


Why Don’t We Find Somewhere Quiet?

by swineflou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Mentions of Character Death, Minor Infintiy War Spoilers, PWP, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut, i basically retconned what happened in infinity war so you are welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou
Summary: Bucky and Reader are reunited after the events of Infinity War. Based on Home With You by Liam Payne.





	Why Don’t We Find Somewhere Quiet?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So uhuuhhh this is my first ever marvel fic so I’m v v nervous! I’ve been listening to this song non stop these past couple days and it totally got me inspired to write this fic. Title taken from the song also. Please make sure to leave kudos and feedback!!

There were times where you could totally handle being around the whole team, sipping fancy cocktails around your friends and colleagues.

 

That was most times, but tonight, your head was positively spinning.

 

Somehow, by some fucking miracle things had turned out okay.

 

First, you’d watched the love of your life disappear right before your eyes, and then what seemed like only moments later, he woke up in your arms.

 

You didn’t want to get into the logistics of it, but tonight was a celebration.

 

Or it should’ve been.

 

Normally, you’d had these gatherings at the old Avengers tower, or at the compound, but being in Wakanda was different.

 

It was so familiar and felt like home, but it was too luxurious to be your true home.

 

Steve had an easy smile on his lips as one of his strong arms wrapped around you, a kiss pressed to your temple an instant later.

 

“We did it, kiddo.” He’d breathed into your ear, giving you a squeeze.

 

You blinked back the tears in your eyes and you forced yourself to look up at Steve.

 

“It was mostly your work, _captain_.” You jibed, a smile spreading over your lips.

 

You’d almost lost him too, and it almost hurt to look at him.

 

The sharpness of his jaw, the scruff that covered it, his long eyelashes that framed those blue eyes you’d stared into so many times.

 

“Mind if I have my girl, Cap?” A voice said from behind you, and you couldn’t help the grin.

 

Steve gave Bucky a wide smile, one of relief as he wrapped his arms around him instead.

 

“Look at you,” he whistled, Bucky’s cheeks involuntarily flushing. “You look good as new, old man.” He patted his shoulder.

 

“Moment ruined.” Bucky laughed as he pulled back, his hands lingering on Steve’s arms.

 

You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you as you watched their exchange.

 

They shared a look, a soft fondness in Steve’s eyes as he watched Bucky for a moment before finally releasing him all the way and making his way back over to the couch he’d previously been perched on with Sam.

 

Bucky’s eyes combed over you as he slowly stepped towards you.

 

You opened your mouth to say something, but the cool metal of his finger silenced you as he placed it on your lips.

 

“Not here.” Was all he said.

 

You nodded in agreement, your own fingers lacing with the metal ones.

 

The vibranium hummed beneath the warmth, and Bucky placed a swift kiss to your lips.

 

When she designed his new arm, Shuri had somehow managed to mend the tissue along Bucky’s shoulder, making the metal receptive to the touch of flesh, rather than react just on instinct.

 

For the first time in nearly eighty years, Bucky could _feel_.

 

“Too many people.” You agreed.

 

It wasn’t that you didn’t like being around your fellow colleagues, it just felt different now.

 

Everyone was closer now.

 

It was hard not to be.

 

Watching your loved ones perish before your eyes only to be brought back will do that to a person. 

 

“My head’s spinning.” You said in a laugh, and Bucky cupped your cheek.

 

“I want to show you something.” His hot breath fanned against your cheek as he whispered in your ears, his words meant just for you amongst the chatter.

 

You involuntarily shuddered, the hair on the back of your neck standing up as you gave his hand a squeeze.

 

He gave another smile and tapped your hip lightly.

 

He barely spared a glance over his shoulder as he pulled you out of the lounge.

 

It was silly to call it a lounge, really.

 

Lush white couches sat proudly in the room, the black marble floors nearly glittering under the soft glow of the lights above.

 

You loved this place, truly.

 

You followed Bucky throughout the spacious compound (which was way bigger than the Avengers compound, which you gladly pointed out to Tony. Repeatedly), and he led you to what you knew to be the research and weapons development wing.

 

Shuri flashed the two of you a happy smile as she passed you in the halls.

 

You bowed your head to the princess briefly, Bucky letting out a little laugh.

 

“You know you don’t have to bow to them every time you see them. They are your friends now.” He bumped your shoulder playfully.

 

“Shut up.” You groaned, cheeks heating up.

 

“Do you trust me?” He suddenly asked, stopping in front of what appeared to be a closet.

 

An inconspicuous white door stood simply at the end of the hallway and you raised your eyebrows.

 

“A closet, Buck? Really? We’re gonna make out in a closet like a couple of horny teenagers?”

 

Bucky huffed our a laugh through his nose and shook his head. “You didn’t answer my question, doll. Do you trust me?”

 

The blue of his eyes was so vibrant in the light, and you nodded your head slowly.

 

“Of course.” You promised, your hand resting over his heart.

 

“As soon as I saw this, I wanted to show you.” He smiled, opening the door up.

 

You gasped at the sight in front of you, taking a step inside.

 

It was like you were floating among the cosmos.

 

The sleek black floors that matched the rest of the building stretched throughout the rest of the room, and they had honest to god stars adorning then.

 

The room was entirely glass, and you were surrounded with darkness.

 

You didn’t know if they were artificial, but the stars glinted at you like they were winking.

 

“Buck.” You said breathlessly, your eyes wide as you looked up at him.

 

He was watching you fondly, his hands finding your hips.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” His voice was low, like it was a secret. “I’ve spent a lot of time in here. I thought of you whenever I was here. Because I knew you were out there somewhere.” He gestured vaguely to the stars.

 

Your chest felt tight, and you felt the telltale prick of tears at the back of your eyes.

 

“And you found your way back to me again.”

 

You release the pent up sob in your throat, covering your mouth with your hand.

 

“I was so scared I’d lost you, James.” You confessed, your arms wrapping tightly around his broad frame.

 

You felt his shoulders tremble as he gripped you so tightly, as if you might disappear if he was gentler.

 

“I told you I’d never be too far from you.” His voice cracked.

 

A sniffle escaped you as he tilted your chin up, his lips pressing to yours.

 

The kiss was gentle, chaste as he just held you in his arms.

 

“You’re my moon and my stars.” You whispered against his mouth, your arms winding around his neck.

 

You felt him smile as he pulled you closer to him, increasing the pressure of his kiss ever so slightly.

 

His hands skirted over your back and you shivered as the metal brushed over your exposed skin.

 

“You’re my moon and my stars.” He echoed, fingers toying with the waistband of your jeans.

 

“James,” You warmed as you pulled back. “Don’t start something you’re not going to finish.”

 

“Darling,we have all the time in the world now.” Bucky’s white teeth glinted in the starlight. “And I get to do whatever I want.” He punctuated this by nipping playfully at your neck.

 

A startled squeak fell from your lips as you let out a little laugh.

 

“Is that what this is about?” You felt a smirk tug at your lips. “You taking me to a romantic room full of stars just so you can have your way with me? James Buchanan Barnes, I truly thought you were a gentleman.”

 

“You must have me mistaken for someone else then.” A cheeky grin stayed in place on Bucky’s face and you couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Smart ass.” You bit back with no malice, fingers toying with the buttons on his shirt. “It’s a good thing I’m no lady then, huh?”

 

“Mmm, that is convenient.” He smiled, his lips continuing to press kisses to your neck.

 

You hum and arch your neck, allowing him more access as your fingers deftly undo his buttons, an unspoken sense of urgency ringing through the room.

 

“Do you have any idea how many nights I thought about doing this exact same thing in this exact same room?” His voice was low as he quickly undid the strings of your top in the back.

 

You bit your lip, a shudder running through you as he undressed you slowly.

 

He pulled back to admire the body he’d been separated from for so long.

 

His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed thickly, his hands sliding up the smooth, exposed skin of your sides.

 

Your body arched into his touch, your eyes flicking up to meet his.

 

“So fucking beautiful, doll.” He nearly groaned out, his hands skimming over your breasts.

 

A strained noise came from you as you grabbed his hands, placing them on the soft mounds, encouraging him to touch.

 

“Buck.” Your voice sounded foreign, pushing his shirt off of his shoulders.

 

You nearly moaned at the sight of him, his tanned skin marred by more scars than you remembered, but you didn’t care.

 

He was exquisite.

 

“What do you want from me?” His voice wasn’t teasing, his fingers pinching the hardened buds of your nipples, making you whine.

 

“I want you, James. Only you.” You breathed.

 

His head dropped to your shoulder as he hugged your waist, pulling you flush to his chest.

 

“Then take me.” He demanded softly, his eyes squeezing shut.

 

You drew back briefly to tug your jeans down, glancing over a bit nervously as Bucky did the same.

 

Once you were both exposed, you hopped up, his arms easily catching your thighs and holding you close as he backed up against the cool wall.

 

He hissed at the contact of his hot skin touching the marble, but you wasted no time putting your mouth on his.

 

Your tongues clashed messily, your fingers tangling in his long hair, messing up the little bun he’d been wearing the whole night.

 

He reached between the two of you, his metal arm holding you steady as his fingers brushed your sensitive clit.

 

Your body jolted with his electric touch, your lips detaching from his own to press at his jaw.

 

“You were all I could think of while I was alone.” He confessed in the darkness, his finger rubbing slow, agonising circles over you.

 

Your breathing quickened as you arched your hips into him, silently begging for more friction. “And what’d you think of me, huh?”

 

“I thought of that pretty mouth of yours...” he hummed, pressing a kiss to your shoulder as he brushed a finger over your slick centre, a moan escaping you.

 

“Bucky.” You warned. “Please, baby. Please don’t tease me tonight.” You hadn’t meant to beg, but god damn it, after a near death experience, you deserved to be fucked good and hard.

 

“And how beautiful you sound when you beg for me.” You could almost hear the smirk in his voice as his fingers continued their assault on their clit.

 

“Bucky.” You whined his name again, punctuating it with a sharp tug to his hair. “No teasing.” You hadn’t meant to pout.

 

“Patience is a virtue, darling.” He clucked his tongue, stopping his ministrations on you, nearly making you scream.

 

“Fuck patience.” You growled, tugging at his hair again.

 

“So bossy.” He teased, grinning to himself.

 

That was something he always loved about you, how you were never shy about what you wanted. Especially in bed.

 

“Please...” You whimpered, your head dropping against his chest.

 

 

“Oh, doll.” He breathed, spinning you around so you were now pushed against the wall.

 

You chewed on the inside of your cheek with anticipation, feeling him shift beneath you a bit.

 

You felt his tip circle your entrance, and you tried to buck your hips down against it.

 

Anything to get him to hurry the fuck up.

 

Your actions were stopped by the sharp bite of the metal pressing harder into the soft skin of your hip.

 

“Be good for me.” It was an empty threat, but you nodded your head nonetheless.

 

“Good girl.” He praised, pecking a soft kiss onto your awaiting mouth, making you smile a bit.

 

The breath was knocked out of you as he pushed himself in all the way, his arms bracketing you against the cold tile wall.

 

“James...” you sighed out at the feeling of being so full, stretched to the brim.

 

He said your name with a curse, his mouth pushing onto yours almost desperately.

 

You didn’t dare break the kiss, giving his hair another little tug to signal him to move.

 

He grunted and pulled out slightly before pushing himself in again, his hips starting at a steady pace.

 

With every thrust, you felt like you were flying even more, your hands gripping anywhere just to hold him.

 

“Oh, Buck,” you gasped out, throwing your head back when a particularly sharp thrust sent shockwaves through you.

 

“Yeah?” He asked breathlessly, his own moans echoing throughout the endless expanse of stars. “S’this good for you, doll?”

 

You nodded your head quickly, allowing yourself to be fucked into the wall.

 

“So good, Bucky.” You promised, your lips searching for his.

 

He swallowed your moans, his thrusts only quickening as he held you closer to him.

 

His fingers gripped bruises into you, strangled groans vibrating through his chest.

 

“Bucky... Buck...” you gasped out, eyes screwing shut as you chased your quickly approaching release, your stomach tightening.

 

“Yeah?” His voice was high as he pressed his forehead against yours. “Are you gonna come for me, darling? Am I making you feel good?”

 

Words failed you as you let out a little cry, your hand reaching between the two of you to desperately rub at yourself.

 

“Look at you.” Bucky groaned out. “God, Look at you get yourself off on my cock. Come on, sweetheart. Want you to come for me. Want you to show me how much you love my cock.”

 

The unexpected dirty talk sent jolts of electricity through you, and your orgasm crashed over you like a fucking tidal wave, your whole body trembling with the aftershocks of it.

 

Warmth spread through you as you heard the sharp gasp of your name fall from your lover’s lips, his hips stuttering before completely stilling inside of you.

 

You couldn’t help the whimper that escaped you as you pulled Bucky in for a desperate kiss, clinging to him for dear life.

 

His chest heaved, a slight waver in his breathing as he held you as close as possible.

 

You felt a hot wetness on your cheeks and pulled back to see tears leaking from Bucky’s eyes.

 

“James.” Your voice sounded so far away and he blinked up at you, slowly disconnecting himself from you.

 

“James, come back to me.” You called out to him quietly, your fingers gently brushing over the stubble on his jaw.

 

“I’m never letting you out of my sights ever again.” He finally said, carefully letting your feet finally touch the floor.

 

A watery laugh escaped you as you wiped at his tears, nodding your head at him.

 

“S’that a promise?”

 

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed!!! Check out my tumblr at gyllenhollands.tumblr.com


End file.
